The Traveling Swordsman and the Blacksmith
by MsEtoile
Summary: AceZo Zoro is a handsome and young traveling swordsman who is in dire need of a blacksmith. What happens when he runs into some trouble in a new village and a certain blacksmith comes to his rescue?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~**

After reading so many fanfics I just thought to myself, "What the hell" and decided to join in on the fun! **Please leave comments if you'd be so kind~**

* * *

Here in Shimotsuki Village there is a famous dojo owned by the notorious Koshiro. He is renowned for his incredible sword skills and unbeatable record. He now refrained himself

from the battle field and dedicates his time to training his pupils. One of his best students, Roronoa Zoro, has gained much of his attention. With his tanned skin, and oddly

green hair, he made quite the impression. His sparring skills were extraordinary as well although he was still no match for Koshiro's daughter, Kushina. After Kushina's tragic

death Zoro was given his master's blessings, (as well as Kushina's sword along with two other swords which he wears around his waist), and has ventured out into the world to

polish his own sword skills. He now sports a new outfit—a nice change from his old training uniform he wore as a child. With his trademark haramaki on his waist along with his

swords, three golden earrings in one ear, and bandana he occasionally put on when things got rough, he looked like a fine man. Zoro's clothes weren't the only things that got

an upgrade. He sported some very nice, lean muscles. Despite his strength, he managed not to look like a total beefcake. His face had matured into a serious and poised,

chiseled face that made all the women (and men), secretly yearn for. Like his swords, he had an admirable and honorable character—he stayed humble and sharp, not arrogant

and dull.

* * *

After spending some time visiting other villages and countries, (as well as getting hopelessly lost), Zoro has decided to stay in what seemed to be a quaint and secluded

village. His swords desperately needed some fixing and he heard about the village's blacksmith whose work is said to be quite exemplary. "Heehh, not bad, if only I can find

some place to get some booze." Zoro said as he was walking through the busy streets. The atmosphere all seemed to come alive the moment he stepped into the village.

Despite being small this village sure knew how to pack people in! The streets were so crowded and full of opened shops. There were vendors outside hollering about their great

bargains. While being distracted by the sight, a man suddenly bumped into Zoro. "Oh, sorry nii-chan!" the man quickly excused himself and Zoro almost paid him no mind until

he realized the weight around his waist feeling much lighter. He looked down to find all three of his swords gone! "That bastard!" Zoro remarked as he threw his head around

wildly to try to catch a glimpse of where the thief went. "Tch! It's too crowded!" Zoro was now running through the crowd, not caring if he knocked a couple people over. The

bastard stole his swords damn it! It was a good thing Zoro's poor sense of direction led him to random corners of the village. This would make the search quite easier since he

didn't have to worry about direction, but of hopefully running into the culprit. Zoro suddenly heard a "ka-chink" sound. The thief was nearby; he knew his swords were the only

thing in these busy streets that would make such a sound. Soon enough he noticed his sword sheaths through the crowd and bolted towards them. "Bastard, you think you

can just ditch after stealing my swords!" Zoro yelled, which made the thief rush even more. They were soon heading out of the village and into the forest which surrounded it.

"Tch! Just what I need, more obstacles!" Zoro commented on the endless number of trees he had to avoid. They ran deep into the forest until no more sound from the village

could be heard. "Hey! How long do you intend to run a-" the thief abruptly stopped. "Heh, finally came to your senses, eh? Now hand them over, maybe I won't pound you too

hard if you do." Zoro could not read the situation. "Hey, nii-chan, you're new here aren't ya?" Zoro did not feel inclined to answer. The thief chuckled to himself and said "I

see, ya gonna give me the silent treatment now, eh?" Zoro was at his limit, he's been running around all day trying to catch this bastard! He didn't even get to take a nap or

drink any well needed booze! "Just hand them over already!" Zoro yelled. "Tsk, tsk nii-chan, how 'bout we take part in a little trade. You see in this town, it's all about hagglin'

and bargainin'. You've probably seen that already." Zoro's gaze turned into a heated glare. "What the hell are you talking about?! Just hand them over, I'm not giving you-" the

thief interrupted, "Oh no, I merely said 'trade'. How 'bout it, turn around and I'll give ya your swords." Zoro could not understand what trick this bastard had in mind. What

good of a trade is this if he gets his swords back by just turning around? He decided on thinking the man was an idiot. "Are you kidding me? Fine, I'll turn around; you better

hold your end of the deal. Any funny business and you can kiss your face goodbye." Zoro turned around but was ready to knock the guy's face in. "Pleasure doin' business with

ya" the thief said as he approached Zoro. He was starting to hand over the swords and Zoro was about to reach for them until they were thrown out of reach. "Hey, what are

you doing?!" Zoro turned around and readied his fist to punch the daylights out of the thief, but he was violently pushed into a nearby tree. "Ugh!" Zoro exclaimed as he hit

the tree loudly. The bastard wasn't as stupid as he thought. "Hey, nii-chan." The thief said as he lowered himself over Zoro. Zoro's backside was still towards him. The thief

reach out his hands and cupped Zoro's nice, firm ass. "This is the real trade. I've had my eyes set on your sweet ass the moment you arrived. Don't ya think it's fair to let me

have a go at it before I give ya back your swords? Zoro was blushing. He's never been asked such an obscene thing, especially not by another guy! "Bastard, stop where

you're touching!" Zoro wanted to knock some sense into him, but the guy had pinned him down on his stomach with his hands behind his back. "C'mon nii-chan~" Zoro was

getting damn tired of hearing that! "Let me fuck your ass, it's only one time." The thief said and Zoro swore he could feel that sick bastard smirking! The thief did not wait any

long to hear Zoro's complaints. He started to rub himself on Zoro's ass. "B-Bastard, stop that!" Zoro got rowdy and tried to pry his hands open. All that did was make his

earrings jingle during the commotion and attract the thief's attention. The thief leaned in to his ears and licked them playfully. Zoro wanted to yell, but he was interrupted by a

weird sensation he started to feel down in his groin. There was no way he was reacting to this! Unfortunately for Zoro he was, his ears were quite sensitive. The thief played

with the three golden earrings with his tongue and was awarded with a shudder. There was a dull light in his eyes. He wanted to devour the poor swordsman. In the meantime,

the two did not realize there was someone else watching in the shadows. The stranger had noticed Zoro chasing after the thief and decided to follow along. The thief thought

he had waited long enough and took out his member. Zoro felt something warm sticking to his ass. He was turning into a mess. Some part of him was slowly giving in.

"W-What're you doing with that thing!?" Zoro said while his tanned face turned into a crimson color. He was no longer menacing, just erotic. "What's wrong nii-chan, ya startin'

ta feel it?" the thief leaned in and whispered in Zoro's ear. "S-Shut up! I d-don't feel anything!" Zoro felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his ears were very

sensitive. The thief blew into Zoro's abused ear and retreated with a chuckle when he heard Zoro choke back a moan. Years of never succumbing to carnal desires were a real

set back. The thief started pulling off Zoro's pants. Zoro desperately tried to wiggle his way out. "N-No! Stop! I swear I will kill you!" The hidden stranger had seen and heard

enough. "Hey, you couldn't have picked another place to do this?" the stranger said as he walked towards the scene. The man revealed his shoulder-length, messy, black hair,

freckles and fit, shirtless body. "Tch, get out of here, can't ya see we're in the middle of something'?!" the thief yelled at the stranger. Zoro did not know what to think, would

this guy become an enemy as well? "It seems your partner is unwilling to go through with this, let him go." The stranger said. He was not fazed by this at all. The thief did not

want to let go of Zoro at all, especially not in the current state he was in. "Hey, ya can't be serious, this has nothing to do with ya!" the thief yelled at the man. "As a matter

of fact, it does have something to do with me. You see that guy you're about to rape is one of my valuable customers. I'd appreciate it if you got off of him." The man said.

"Ha! Get real! Ya just want his ass for yourself, customer my ass!" the thief was not buying this at all. "Then I guess you don't know who I am."The stranger said. "As if I'd

care 'bout that!" yelled the thief. Zoro was curious, who was this stranger? He must be strong for not having coward out the moment he saw what was going on. "Fire Fist

Ace." As soon as those words left the stranger's mouth the thief became pale. "Shit! There's no way you're…!" he was interrupted by Zoro, "Is this someone special?" he had

no idea about the man's reputation. "Hehh, there's actually someone who's never heard of me, interesting!" Ace remarked. His faced showed a ridiculously wide grin. Was this

really something to be happy about? The thief knew how dire this situation was. Fire Fist Ace would beat him without even having to lift a finger! He now forgot all about his

lust. "Ya sure ya should be threatenin' me when your precious customer is about to lose his head?" he said as he pulled out a dagger and pointed it on the back of Zoro's

neck." Heck no, how could he have been so careless, thought Zoro. He trained so hard every day, only fatigue could explain how he let himself get into such a condition. "Hey

fucker, you better drop it before I get serious!" Zoro warned. "Oh ya weren't before?" Zoro hated hearing that; today was not the day to be exhausted! Now he looked weak!

"Enough of that." Ace said as he walked towards them again. "Stay away! I'm serious here!" the thief added pressure to the knife and drew out some of Zoro's blood. "Tch!"

Zoro flinched. Blood was now dripping onto his back and the ground. "Hey! Stop that!" Ace yelled and fire bolts immediately lunched out and hit the thief's hand. The knife was

knocked out of his hand and Ace zoomed in at incredible speed and whisked Zoro away from under the thief. Zoro was amazed. This is what Fire Fist Ace can do! Ace held him

like he was a slightly broken toy. What a fool, had he grown attached to him because of his comment earlier? The thief held his burned hand and ran away. "Fuck this! No ass

is worth this shit!" he said as he fled the scene. "Geez, I can't believe he hurt you, sorry about that!" Ace sighed. Zoro was getting dizzy, he was losing too much blood. "H-

Hey! Are you ok?!" Zoro couldn't concentrate on whatever this Ace guy was saying anymore. "Crap, hold on, I'll fix you right up!"

* * *

When Zoro opened his eyes he found himself lying in bed. What had happened earlier?He sat up while remembering being assaulted and then saved by someone. "Oh! You're

awake! I was worried! You were out for a couple hours." Ace walked into the room. Zoro looked at his host and then at the lavish room he was in. It looked so expensive!

Elegant decorations surrounded him, even the bed he was in must have cost a fortune. He felt bothered. How could a stranger treat him so well? Wait, does that also mean he

was carried here? "T-Thanks for rescuing me…how did you-" he finally said. Ace grinned, "I carried you! It felt great to have a sleeping beauty in my arms! You weren't heavy

at all either!" Zoro blushed. Did this guy know what he was talking about? "J-Just so you know, I could've totally pummeled that bastard! I was just-" Ace walked towards

where Zoro was. "I know. You're strong." Zoro was glad Ace hadn't belittled him, but felt tense at the sudden approach. What was he up to? Ace reached out and cupped

Zoro's cheek. Zoro flinched and immediately blushed from the sudden contact. He then realized the hand moving down to his neck. He looked at Ace to see what he had in

mind, but could not read his expression. Ace slowly leaned in and Zoro felt the other's lips touch his neck. Ace's warm lips pressed in deeper. "A-Ace…" Zoro blurted out while

trying to hold back a blush. Ace raised his head, but not before letting his touch linger on Zoro's skin. "That's the first time you've said my name. It sounds nice." Zoro hadn't

realized it himself. Was that really important? And just now…Ace kissed him, right? "Well, it's been a long day; you seemed tired earlier, are you a traveler?" Ace asked. Zoro

nearly forgot about the reason he came here! "Yeah, actually I was looking for a blacksmith. I heard this village has a really famous one or whatever." Zoro noticed a smile

form on Ace's lips. "Hehhh, you're more interesting that I thought! Remember what I said earlier?" Zoro briefly remembered Ace calling him an important customer or something.

"Wait….you're this village's blacksmith?!" Ace smirked. "Seems appropriate since I'm a fire user and all, right?" Zoro was starting to put the pieces together, but that still didn't

explain why Ace knew he need a blacksmith. "How did you know I'd be coming to you?" Ace pointed to the three swords that were leaning on a wall. "I noticed those and

figured it out. Most of the villagers don't wield these, only travelers come to my shop." Zoro did remember barely seeing anyone who could put up a fight in the streets.

"Anyway, you're free to use this room as you please until you feel better." Zoro did not like having to owe people. "N-No, I just need you to fix my swords and I can be on my

way-" Ace interrupted Zoro, "I guess I didn't make myself clear. Stay here. I won't look at your swords if you don't even stay for the night." Zoro couldn't refuse now. "How

about it, Roronoa Zoro?" Zoro's name poured out so beautifully out of Ace's mouth. Zoro was taken aback. "H-How do you know who I am?" he wondered. It didn't seem like

anyone knew him in this village. "You're pretty famous you know, Mr. Demon Bounty Hunter. Your three-sword style has caused quite a stir." Ace said as he leaned in closer.

Zoro knew he had a record, but it never occurred to him how famous he was. Feeling insecure with Ace being up so close, Zoro got up and headed towards the door. "Where

are you going?" Zoro turned his head slightly and responded, "Shower." Ace smiled. Zoro couldn't help but think how handsome Ace was. The thought brought a slight blush to

his cheeks and he remembered what had happened a few minutes ago. What was that all about really? "Ace…earlier….what was that?" Ace tilted his head to the side, "Ehhh,

what are you talking about?" Zoro's blush intensified. "Y-You know… your lips…and my neck…" There was no way Ace had forgotten about that already, he was making this

hard on purpose! "Oh that! Don't worry about it Zoro, I was just checking out your injury, my lips must've brushed the skin on your neck by accident." Zoro turned away. He

was hesitant about believing what Ace just said, but figured he did not need to pry into the matter any longer and walked out. When Zoro left Ace smirked to himself and

thought how cute the swordsman was.

* * *

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed to himself. He walked all over the house for what seemed like an eternity and still couldn't find the bathroom. He realized he had forgotten to ask Ace

when he left the room and started walking through the halls. He figured he'd find it eventually. "Really, what kind of blacksmith needs a house this big? This is like a castle for

Pete's sake!" Zoro then noticed he hadn't gone down this hall before. Maybe this was it! All the other halls looked the same, well at least that's what he thought to himself

despite the fact that he kept walking in the same way the entire time. To Zoro's luck, steam could be seen up ahead. He had found- "Oh, hey Zoro. Haven't seen you in a

while, where have you been?" Zoro ended up in Ace's workroom. The steam came from Ace cooling down some metal solvent in water. "Ugh…" Zoro slumped down to the floor,

this was hopeless. Ace tilted his head in that ridiculous way, like a confused dog. Zoro hated to admit it, but it was pretty cute. He would kick himself later for thinking these

things. "What's wrong, Zoro? Do you need something?" Ace was curious. Zoro couldn't bring himself to admit the truth. He kept his head low, avoiding his host's gaze. "Zoro."

Zoro did not respond, his pride was on the line here! There's no way he could admit- "Zoro. Tell me." Like a flame flickering in the wind, Ace was now kneeled in front of Zoro.

He raised Zoro's face with both hands and asked again. It took a while for Zoro to react; this is all new to him. No one ever treated him like this. The blush soon appeared on

his face and he felt hot. "What wrong with me today? Is it this room? No I was acting like this before…" Zoro noticed the height different between him and Ace. They weren't

seeing eye-to-eye; Zoro was looking up at Ace's face. It was full of concern. The only person he could remember showing that much care for him was- "Zoro. Tell me." Ace

interrupted his thoughts. Zoro realized he was staring at him and quickly averted his eyes. He couldn't break away from Ace's firm grasp on his face. Ace was feeling

frustrated. What was wrong with Zoro. Why couldn't the younger man trust him enough to tell him? "Why won't you tell me? Do you like making me wo-" "N-No!" Zoro blurted

out. He hated having to owe people , but he hated making others worry about him just as much. He started talking very low and fast. Ace didn't understand and tilted his head

once more. Zoro couldn't take it anymore, "I CAN'T FIND THE BATHROOM, I GOT LOST, OKAY?!" he yelled out. Ace's face became blank. Zoro was blushing more than ever. Ace

fell backwards and started laughing up a storm. "H-HEY!" Zoro could not handle this embarrassment. "Ahaha. S-Sorry, Zoro. I just can't help it!" Ace laughed some more. Zoro

would have cut him if he had his swords. He glared at Ace, but hardly seemed menacing. Ace slowly stopped and admired Zoro. His tan cheeks were full of color and he was

even pouting! The demon bounty hunter was, dare he say, cute! "Now, Now, Zoro. I'm just happy this isn't anything serious. You can't blame me for laughing, I was really

worried you know!" Ace hopped up and brought Zoro along with him. Zoro was taken by surprise. "W-Where are we going?" Zoro almost whined. Ace couldn't help, but find him

so cute. "To the bathroom, you haven't showered yet, right?" Ace held Zoro's hand. "Y-You don't have to lead me like a child!" Zoro would never think he'd hold hands with a

guy! "Ehh, don't misunderstand, Zoro. I'm not treating you like a child at all!" Ace said as he was smiling that dashing smile of his. Zoro couldn't argue with him. He let Ace lead

the way. It wasn't so bad. Ace's hands were warm and gentle.

* * *

"Here we are!" They had finally reached their destination. How could Zoro have missed this? The bathroom was right next to his guest room! "Your house is way too big and

confusing!" Zoro was never at blame when he got lost. "Yes,yes." Ace responded with a small chuckle. Zoro opened the door and walked in, his bath was amazing. It was like a

giant sauna. "Geez, how much do you make for a living?" Zoro asked as he was taking in the scenery. "Well, I'm not a world-class blacksmith for nothing you know. Everyone

wants a chance to have me mold them a perfect sword with my abilities to control fire. Pirates and even government soldiers come to me every day." "Oh? What about today?"

Zoro asked. "Today I took a day off; I got found something more interesting after all!" Ace smiled brightly at Zoro. Was he talking about him? Zoro could not understand what

was so interesting about him so far; nothing had happened really. Ace started to strip out of his pants and other clothing. "W-W-W-Wait! S-Shouldn't you get out of here?!"

Zoro covered his eyes. What was he a woman?! He'd kick himself even more later. "What, Zoro, I thought I'd join you. I get to save water this way." Ace put his things aside.

"You're worrying about paying too much about water?!" Zoro couldn't understand this guy. "Hahaha, yes, even I worry about my expenses you know. Even though my fire skills

are exceptional, I still have to buy top-of- the-line materials, you know. Anyway, Zoro, strip. You don't plan on getting your clothes wet right?" Zoro started backing away.

"N-N-No! I can just wait for you to finish, I promise I won't use too much water!" Ace thought it was cute to see Zoro so flustered. He sure picked up something great. "Don't

be silly, Zoro! Open your eyes; we're both men, besides people bathe together all the time!" Zoro wasn't sure about that last part, he wouldn't even take a bath with his

master who he thought of like a father. He had no other choice, but to comply with Ace's demands when Ace went up to him and started taking off his clothes. "W-W-W-Wait!

I said WAIT damn it!" Zoro could feel Ace's bare skin on him. "Hey, why do you wear this thing anyway?" Ace said while pointing to Zoro's haramaki. "Do you get stomach

aches or something?" Zoro couldn't believe it, "Don't make me seem like an old man!" Zoro exclaimed and forgot to keep his eyes covered. What he saw he could never forget.

Although most of the steam covered Ace's valuables, Zoro could see just enough. Ace was very attractive. His body was in better shape than his own! "Well, c'mon Zoro, stop

staring, I'll get excited" Ace leaned in and purred in Zoro's ear. Zoro hadn't realized he had been stripped bare. He was too busy staring at Ace's body. He hated to think he

was turning into a pervert. Ace walked into the water and Zoro followed. He decided to sit as far away from Ace as possible. Ace stared at him blanky, "Awww, Zoro you're no

fun, sitting all the way over there!" he shouted. Zoro looked away, "I see nothing wrong with it." Thank goodness the steam made it hard to see, there's no way he could

handle this, Zoro thought. "Tch, fine be that way." Ace suddenly disappeared into the water. "W-What?! A-Ace?!" Zoro rose and bended over while looking around in the water

frantically. "ACE! Where the hell are y-" "Got you!" Ace said as he shot up from the water and jumped on the shocked swordsman. They both fell in the water. Their nude, bare

bodies were way too close for Zoro's comfort; he could feel Ace's...Zoro was running out of air! He tried to get the other off of him, but he wouldn't budge. "Does he want to

kill us?!" Zoro thought to himself. Ace noticed the panic in Zoro's eyes and couldn't resist. After all, the swordsman was very irresistible, especially in the state he's in. No

wonder he got attacked earlier. He held Zoro closer and leaned in for a kiss. Zoro shut his eyes. He wanted to jump out, he didn't know what to think, how to react. Although

this was very strange his panic soon subsided. Maybe drowning like this wouldn't be so bad. Ace kept his eyes open and observed all of Zoro's expression. He noticed Zoro's

panicked face turn much calmer, as if he was slowly giving in. "This is bad" Ace thought. He wanted to see more. After being submerged for so long, Ace decided to bring them

up to catch their breaths. Zoro was gasping, he felt so dizzy; the lack of air clearly got to him, not to mention his mind was running wild after what Ace had just done. That

was definitely a kiss, there was no denying it. Did Ace have feelings for him then? "Sorry Zoro…being here must have gotten to me, water gets to me you know." Zoro looked

at Ace and noticed that a certain body region was affected by what had happened. Zoro never thought about sex or even love. Whenever his body seemed to crave touch he

just trained himself until the feeling was gone. He thought everything could be solved with a bit of training. Seeing Ace like this made him feel hot. It felt unbearable. Ace

looked at Zoro's lidded eyes. The scene sent sensations right to his groin. "Zoro" Ace said passionately while holding out a hand to grab him. Zoro didn't resist, part of him

wanted to know what would come next. What was Ace going to do now?

* * *

Ace led them out of the bathroom and down the corridor. Zoro took the opportunity to admire Ace's back. His strong muscle glistened beautifully and his shaggy, wet hair

stuck to his neck. They were soon facing a door with an intricate wood-design. Ace sure knew how to take advantage of his money. "What is this room?" Zoro asked. Ace

opened the door and took him inside. "My room." He said as he turned on the lights. Ace's room was full of exotic decorations. It was lovelier than the guest room. Being here

made him think he was in another world. Zoro's eyes landed on the bed. It was huge and had a lavish embroiled sheet spread on it. The material looked so soft. Ace surely

doesn't sleep in it by himself, right? Ace followed Zoro's gaze towards the bed. "Do you know why I brought you here?" he asked as he slowly walked to face him. Zoro was

flustered and started backing away. He knew they were probably gonna do it, but he didn't know how sex worked out. "W-We're going to fuck?" he asked. Zoro thought he

saw a hurt look appear on Ace's face, but it quickly faded. Maybe what he said wasn't quite right. Ace was no pervert after all. Ace's eyes weren't like those of the guy who

tried to rape him. They showed a different kind of desire. He accidentally ended up falling backwards into the bed. Zoro could not do anything while looking up at the

handsome man who was closing in on him. Ace paused as he was just about to get on top of him, "No, Zoro. I don't want to do that." Zoro was nervous. Ace, then put his

hands on both sides of his body, he couldn't run away. If he didn't want to fuck him then what else was there? What could they possibly do here in this situation? Ace looked

down at him, "I want to make love to you." Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this a confession? He felt his heart racing. Ace leaned in and kissed Zoro. This kiss

was more passionate than the others. The longer it lasted, the faster Zoro's heart went. He thought he would die at this point. Zoro broke away from the kiss and turned his

head. His eyes became teary, Zoro couldn't believe it. He didn't know why. A concerned look showed on Ace's face. "Ace…does this mean you-" Ace interrupted, "I love you,

Zoro."Zoro felt his cheeks become hot. Ace went and started kissing Zoro's neck. Zoro felt so vulnerable. He was trying hard to not let out any of his cries, but Ace seemed

determined to make his plan fail. The fire user had a few tricks up his sleeve. He licked and marked Zoro's neck—Zoro's neck was being ravaged. The green swordsman

struggled to keep in his muffled moans and shifted his body from under Ace. While doing so, his leg brushed against Ace's hardened member. Ace groaned, "Zoro," and added

more heat to his touches. "Aaah!" Zoro reacted instantly and let out a small moan. Ace looked up and gazed into Zoro's eyes. He moved in again. "Make more noise, Zoro, it's

so alluring," Ace whispered into those sensitive ears. Zoro shivered, "A-Ace…" Zoro was felt so weird. "Yes, say my name more, Zoro." Ace said as he moved his mouth lower to

Zoro's navel. He kept his hands above him, on Zoro's perky buds. He pinched them and Zoro moaned louder. "Aah! A-Ace!" Ace loved hearing Zoro's cries of pleasure, they

fueled him. He slowly kissed Zoro's navel over and over while never forgetting to heat up each touch more than the last. Zoro's hard member was leaking. Ace moved to Zoro's

nipples and licked and sucked them. "Aa-Aaaahn!" Zoro quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Just now, he sounded like a woman didn't he? Zoro was so embarrassed—"Sex

is so embarrassing," he thought. Ace gently bit down on one of his buds and grinned. "All of these hot sounds coming out of your beautiful lips are really driving me…" Ace

licked the nipple and increased the temperature through his tongue. "- over the edge."He finished saying while giving Zoro a heated look. Even though he still had his hand over

his mouth, Zoro couldn't completely stop the moans from escaping his mouth. His body was burning up; Ace was clearly well practiced in sex. "Haa, aaah!" Zoro's hand slipped

from his mouth and searched for something to grab. His other hand held onto Ace's hair, slightly tugging it. Ace got up and pulled Zoro further down the edge of the side of the

bed. He raised his legs and had them positioned in a wide "M". Zoro turned red and tried to hide his oozing member with his hand, but Ace caught it. "Let me see all of you,

Zoro." He said as he leaned in and kissed his hand. Zoro could not resist him, especially not when he was being treated this way. He took his hand away and held on the bed

sheets while turning his head from embarrassment. Ace started stroking himself with one hand while holding one of Zoro's legs in the other. Zoro could feel Ace's shudder as he

slowly went up and down his shaft. He hesitantly turned to look at Ace. The sight was too erotic; it sent sensations straight down to his groin. Although Zoro wasn't small, he

realized Ace was even bigger. With that realization in his head, he wondered what Ace was doing. "A-Ace…why are you doing that?" Zoro asked while watching the other. Ace

was not expecting the swordsman to ask that question. "Haven't you ever touched yourself like this, Zoro?" Zoro looked away meekly, "No. I've never done anything like this. I

was never interested." He knew it must have been weird for a guy his age to have never done anything, but he couldn't help it. Training was the only thing on his mind. Ace

chuckled, "You're so pure, Zoro. I'm glad I get to be your first." Ace felt relieved, he wouldn't have to get jealous from hearing about any past lovers. He got himself a total

virgin! "You should try it, then." Ace said. Zoro didn't know what to think. To do this while Ace was watching! "C'mon on, Zoro, there's no harm in joining me," Ace insisted

while taking Zoro's hand and directing it to Zoro's erection. Zoro took it in his hand and felt a slight shudder creeping in on him. "Now, do what I'm doing…" Ace slowly moved

Zoro's hand up and down, "…like this, Zoro." Zoro was staring at his and Ace's hand on his erection. He arched his back and raised his head while closing his eyes. "Aaah,

aaaah!" Zoro felt so good. Ace was admiring this sight. He loved watching Zoro's firsts. Zoro felt a sudden tightness in his stomach and "Aaaaaahhhh!" The pleasure was too

much for Zoro and he came quickly. Lots of white fluids leaked out of Zoro's pulsating member. Both their hands were messy now. "S-Sorry, A-Ace!" Zoro frantically apologized.

Ace smiled, "It's alright, Zoro. I'm gonna make even messier anyway." Zoro was confused, "Ehh,how?" Ace smirked. He used some of the cum that was in his hand and lubed up

Zoro's entrance. Zoro's eyes went went and he looked down at Ace's hand. Ace then put in a finger and Zoro winced. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Zoro didn't respond, he was

trying to get used to the feeling. Ace took it upon himself to start moving. "Loosen up, Zoro. I promise it'll feel good." Zoro's pained expression changed to a more relaxed one.

He didn't feel so much pain now, but was still waiting for the pleasure Ace talked about. Ace added another finger and started scissoring Zoro's insides. "How does it feel?" Ace

asked. "I-I don't k-know…" Zoro responded. This was all new to him—he didn't know whether he liked it or not. "You'll like what comes next, Zoro." Ace added another finger.

"W-What's, aaah, n-next?" Zoro wondered. "Something bigger, much bigger." Ace put a lot of emphasis on the word "bigger". Zoro looked at him in confusion, but didn't ask

anymore, he'd wait to see what would happen. Ace removed his fingers and looked at Zoro. "It'll hurt at first, but you'll feel better." Zoro had no idea what Ace was talking

about, he didn't panic since he was used to pain, but had no idea what was coming next. Ace held onto Zoro's legs firmly and dived into Zoro's hole with his member. "Aaahhh!

A-Ace!" Zoro tensed up at the intense pain. He clenched the sheets tightly, not caring anymore about ruining them. He had to hold on to something! Ace fully sheathed himself

in Zoro and groaned, "Zoro you're so tight…and warm!" Zoro didn't know what to do with himself anymore, his head sank and he was beginning to take in this new feeling. He

tried to control his erratic breathing. Ace was waiting for the signal, "Tell me when you're ready." Zoro flushed, "Ahhh, A-Ace….Ace!" Ace didn't need to hear anymore to know

that that was his cue. He slowly moved out and thrust back in Zoro's warmth and tightness, earning him a moan as he did so. He started following a rhythm with Zoro moaning

accordingly. Zoro wanted to cry, he didn't understand any of this. Why was he feeling this way? "Ace!" Zoro exclaimed as he swung his arms around the older man. Ace was

surprised, but welcomed the younger man's advance. He loved hearing Zoro's sweet sounds in his ears. "Cry for me, Zoro." Ace's body heated up even more and he quickened

his pace. Zoro felt that same tightness in his stomach, he was close. "Ace….Ace….aaahhh, A-Ace!" Zoro chanted. Ace took Zoro's lips in his, never slowing down. Zoro looked

away and let out a final cry while releasing his seed. Ace soon followed and released his inside. They both fell on the bed, exhausted; Ace was on top of Zoro, but Zoro was

too tired to complain. A few minutes passed and Ace got off of Zoro. "Ah..Sorry I came inside…" he sheepishly said while rubbing his neck and looking away. "Is he for real?"

Zoro asked himself. Fire Fist Ace sure picked a weird time to act weak. "It'll be a pain to clean out, but it's not like I'm a woman." Zoro looked up at him with an unaffected

expression. Ace flashed his million dollar smile, "Right! I'll be sure to help get you clean anyway!" Zoro was about to protest, he didn't want the other to help him clean out his

ass for Pete's sake, but Ace interrupted with just a few little words. "I love you, Zoro!" Just like that, Zoro was at loss of words and blushed an incredible shade of red. The

older of the two planted a kiss on his forehead and drifted off to sleep, leaving the younger one no other choice but to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~**

This is the continuation, please enjoy and leave reviews.

* * *

Zoro woke up to the sounds of something being hammered. It was the sound of Ace molding some metal solvent into shape. He noticed a nightgown ready for him on the

bed stand and put it on. It felt silky smooth caressed his body. The golden color complimented his tan skin. "That bastard…" Zoro said as he struggled to get up. Their late

night activities did a number on him. "…when did he get up?" Zoro held his lower back and took a few steps towards the door. He tried to remember where the bathroom

was, but it was beyond him. He instead headed towards those sounds. Zoro found Ace's workroom with the door open. He stood at the door and observed.

Ace didn't seem to realize he had a spectator. Zoro noticed that his swords were nowhere in the room. Where did Ace put them? Zoro stood there staring at the older man.

Ace took a break from his work and wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked to the door to find Zoro lost in thought. "Have you fallen for me, babe?" Ace said as he walked

towards him with a cheeky smile. Zoro snapped back to reality, "D-Don't be ridiculous, I was just…I need to find the bathroom!" Zoro could not have felt any more

embarrassed. Ace let out a light chuckle, "No need to feel embarrassed, baby. I'll take you there, I need to go anyway." he put down his tools on a nearby table and led Zoro

out the door. When had Ace gotten so friendly with him, calling him "baby" and the likes? Soon enough they were in the bathroom. Zoro stood there, "You can use it first, I'll

wait outside-"he started saying. "Don't be silly, we'll shower together." Ace said. Zoro had forgotten how the other was so insistent on conserving water, or so he used to

think. Now he just thinks the other wants to get any opportunity he can to get closer to him. Ace noticed Zoro's undefeated resolve, "C'mon, I promised I'd help you get

cleaned up, remember?" Zoro let out a sigh, there was no harm in a little skin ship. "Fine. Just don't try to do anything funny." Ace smiled and headed past the bath to the

shower. "Geez, this bathroom is ridiculously big. It's bigger than the old dojo I used to train at." Zoro exclaimed. He thought the fire user was way too extravagant for his taste

—he preferred the simpler things in life, one could tell by the plain white shirt and black pants that he wore.

* * *

Moments later they reached the shower. Ace started to unbuckle his pants. Zoro noticed he was looking for far too long and quickly looked away. "What am I staring at him

for?" Zoro thought to himself. Ace noticed slight blush showing across Zoro's face as he looked at him. "Ehh, Zoro, you tell me not to do anything funny, but look at who's

thinking about pervy things while I undress!" Ace teased. "I-I-I wasn't!" Zoro yelled as he whipped his head around to look at the older man. His increasingly reddened cheeks

did not help convince the other. "If you say so." Ace hummed as he entered the shower. "Care to join me, or are you still busy staring?" Zoro fidgeted, "I wasn't

staring….there's nothing to look at anyway…" Zoro entered the shower and kept his gaze away from where the fire user was. "Really? Nothing at all?" Ace asked as he turned

on the water. The water rained down on them. Zoro shuddered at the sudden touch of water droplets. It was warm. Ace didn't seem to get his point. Zoro wasn't interested in

men or even women. What happened last night was just…"I'm not interested." The swordsman said. Ace moved closer to him. "What do you mean, Zoro?" Ace used his most

seductive and soothing voice. Ace's voice was much like last night's. Zoro's eyes were drawn in to Ace's instantly. He tried to look away again, but something in Ace's eyes

dared him not to. "L-Last night… was just a fluke…" Zoro hesitated. Although he never planned on going that far with the older man, he still could not deny how his feelings

were a total wreck because of him. Ace moved in closer and Zoro backed away until he could feel his back touching the shower's wall. "Zoro…" Ace leaned down to whisper in

his ears."Zoro…Zoro…" he repeated in that erotic voice. Zoro's blushed so much that it even his ears were red. They were very sensitive, too sensitive for Zoro's liking. He

hated how weak he became if someone happened to brush by them—especially if that someone was Ace. All his training could never resolve this. "A-Ace….stop, stop it!" Zoro

was unsure about last night and he did not want to repeat those events, at least not so soon. "Relax Zoro, I'm not going to do anything. Let me say the name I love so much."

Ace's eyes were different from last night's. They were endearing. "But-" Zoro wanted to complain, but Ace would not let him. "Shhh, try to understand my feelings, okay

darling?" Ace smiled. Zoro still wasn't used to these nicknames or Ace's fondness, but let things be.

* * *

Their shower continued like this for another few minutes, then Ace let go of Zoro. "Now, let's clean you thoroughly!" he announced while grabbing some soap and shampoo.

Zoro could never keep up with this man; he didn't know what he was thinking half the time. "Ah first, thing first, Zoro, bend down." Ace said while patting Zoro's butt. Zoro

couldn't believe what he was hearing! This idiot just finished saying how he wasn't going to do anything and now this?! "Are you crazy?! W-Why would I?!" Zoro's whole face

turned red. Was it rage or embarrassment? "But Zoro… you know…you have to clean your innards…" Zoro could not believe this situation. He allowed Ace to help him wash up,

but meant anywhere but his ass! "N-N-No! I'll do that myself, idiot!" His yells echoed in the bathroom. Ace raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Is that so, well alright. Go ahead then." He

was holding back a smirk. Ace knew Zoro had no idea what to do. "O-Of course! I'll d-do it…" Zoro replied. "What do I do exactly…?" he thought. Ace could see Zoro's

confusion in his face and let a light chuckle slip out. "Don't laugh at me, idiot…" Zoro pouted. Ace could not believe how cute the swordsman was. Zoro took some soap and

drenched his fingers with it. "I guess I have to do it like this…right?" he thought. His fingers were the only thing that could enter that place, well now he knew something else

could enter it as well, but he would rather not consider it. Zoro crouched down a little to gain access to his opening. This was so embarrassing. Ace was looking right at him.

He can't let that idiot stop him though, he needs to do this. Ace stood up slightly away from him. He watched him with excitement. "I shouldn't have promised him not to do

anything, this is too hard…" he thought. He hoped he would be able to hold back his erection. Well if anything, he'd use cold water to cool him down. Zoro slowly slid in a

finger. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Ace looking at him while he was doing so. His legs shook slightly as the finger went in. He was feeling weird again. Ace

now had a light blush on his face and felt his heart race. Zoro inserted another soapy finger. He figured he still had Ace's cum inside him. So he decided he'd have to open

himself up to get it out. He started opening his hole when he accidentally stretched it too much and a river of cum flowed out. "Aaah!" Zoro cried. He fell forward on his hands

as more cum leaked out of him. It sent shivers all over his body. "Tch, damnit…" he whispered. Ace was right there in front of him, he didn't want to be ridiculed over

something like this. He clenched his hands. Ace tried to will his erection away, but was too turned on by this sight. Zoro was down on his knees with clenched fists as cum

leaked out of him. HIS cum. He didn't realize how big of a load he let out until he saw it all come out and sprayed on the shower floor. He his erect member with his hands

before Zoro could notice. Zoro looked up to look at Ace. Something was off. Ace quickly tried to prevent Zoro from noticing his current state and hurried over to help him get

up. "A-Ah, Zoro let's finish the rest now." Ace said as he took Zoro by the arms and raised him up. "I-Idiot! Wait!" Zoro still wasn't ready to move after enduring what just

happened. He still felt sensations going to places he wished they didn't. "Aaahh!" Zoro cried out as his body suddenly touched Ace's as he stood up. Ace couldn't prevent what

came next. He held Zoro by the hips while his erection was rubbing all over Zoro's. "Y-You perv!" Zoro yelled out as he looked down to see his member slowly come to life due

to Ace's erection. "Sorry, Zoro…" Ace said as he looked down at him. "I can't help being a perv when you're around." Ace rubbed his erection on Zoro's harder. Zoro looked up

and him. They were so close now. He could feel both their hearts racing. Forget Ace, he was already weird to begin with, but what the hell was wrong with himself? He didn't

hate this at all. Ace planted a warm kiss on Zoro's forehead. He continued to leave a trail of kisses in other places such as his cheeks, that place between his jaw and neck—

everywhere, but those luscious lips. He'd save those for last. He wished Zoro could understand his feelings with every touch, every word. "Zoro.." Ace let out with a gentle

voice. Zoro couldn't help, but think of someone from the past after hearing Ace say his name like that. A voice like that reminded him of Kushina. He wasn't in love with her,

but didn't deny that he could have fallen for her if she were still with him. Zoro looked away and avoided any more of Ace's kisses. "You…shouldn't do this." Ace looked at him

with a hurt expression. Was Zoro rejecting him? "I don't deserve…we can't, no I can't..!" Zoro wasn't making sense. He knew Ace said he loved him, but Zoro wasn't sure he

did himself. With his feelings for Kushina slowly creeping in with his feelings for Ace he didn't want to hurt him. Ace was not sure what Zoro meant, but if the other felt

insecure and undeserving, then he couldn't let that continue. Zoro was more than enough for Ace, he couldn't ask for anyone else. There was no one else like him. "I can't

stop now, Zoro. I won't." Ace took Zoro's chin by the hand and made the younger man look at him. His eyes were full of determination. "I don't know what's causing you to

feel this way, but I can't stop these feelings for you, Zoro. I don't plan on letting go, I'll make you forget your worries and fall in love with me." Ace said as he looked at him.

Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only had Ace misunderstood, he was still so determined to have him. "I love you, Zoro" Ace kissed Zoro passionately. He hadn't

forgotten to move his lower body either. He kept thrusting into Zoro causing Zoro to moan inside his mouth, the vibrations causing pleasure to his groin. Zoro was holding onto

Ace's shoulders. He squeezed them tightly as he was getting close to his climax. Ace was close, too. His thrusts were more erratic and needy. Zoro broke away from the kiss

and cried out Ace's name. Ace reached his limit after hearing Zoro's sweet voice. They both came and held onto each other as their bodies shook. After a few minutes Ace

broke away from Zoro and allowed the water to wash everything away. Before leaving and took Zoro's hand and planted a small kiss on the back of it. Zoro blushed. "Ace…" he

didn't get to finish what he was saying. "I'll go on ahead." Ace said as he walked away. Zoro stood there and held onto the hand Ace just kissed. It felt warm. Once Ace was

out of the bathroom he went to his room and shut the door. He leaned on the door and looked up and the ceiling. Zoro on the other hand turned the water off and leaned on

the shower wall while looking up—still holding onto his hand. "Things started off so great and now this…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~**

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :3

* * *

The day had continued with an uncomfortable air around the two men. Whenever Zoro walked past Ace he would look down and avoid eye contact. Ace even ignored him

when he stayed to watch him work. The only thing that saved them from this awkward situation was a small ringing sound. Ace had a customer at his door. The mood changed

quickly as Ace went to welcome in his client. "Ah! Welcome Smoker!" Ace greeted the man. He was a well built man with a serious composure despite his exposed chest. Zoro

thought it was only natural for one of Ace's clients to clearly have no problem exposing his torso. He was about to roll his eyes when he saw the two cigars in the man's

mouth. What the hell? He was smoking two at a time?! That can't be good for him. "Ace I can't waste any time with you. I'm here to pick up my seastone-tipped jutte."

Smoker turned to look at Zoro who was sitting in a far corner. "You seem to be busy." He commented. Zoro stared at him without any thought of it. He noticed Smoker's

marine jacket. He looked different from all the other marines he had encountered; "This guy must be really strong", he thought. "Right, I'll get it from the back," Ace said as he

went out the back door of his workroom. After a few moments of waiting, Smoker broke the silence. "So kid," Smoker addressed Zoro. "What brings you here in this shop?

You're picking up your sword, too?" Zoro was shocked that he'd even start a conversation with him, "For a guy with such a busy schedule, you sure have a lot of time to have

some small chat," Zoro gave him a smug look as he said this. "Don't get me wrong, 'Roronoa Zoro'! I'm only interested in figuring out why you'd come to such a shabby looking

village and stay at this guy's house!" Smoker almost growled at him. Zoro was surprised. He didn't know the marines were tracking him by now. Smoker noticed Zoro's tense

expression and sighed. "Relax. I'm not here to arrest you. You actually help us out by catching those third-rate pirates; though you're reckless as ever while doing it." Zoro felt

reassured, but still kept his guard up. Ace then re-entered the room with Smoker's jutte. "Here you go, Smoker, sorry for the wait." Ace's attention was only on Smoker, one

would think he forgot Zoro was even there. Zoro almost felt sad, but it was his fault for pushing him away. Smoker paid Ace and was on his way to leave the room when Zoro

stopped him. "Wait. I'll come with you. Maybe you can convince me about join the marines or something." Smoker looked back at him and arched an eyebrow. "You?! Join the

marines?! Don't be crazy, dumbass!" Smoker almost dropped a cigar from his mouth. Ace was shocked as well, but only showed it on his face for a second. He waited to see

what Zoro would say. "Don't get ahead of yourself, I told you to 'convince' me, remember? If I decide you guys aren't strong enough to have me, then I'll leave it at that."

Zoro got up from his seat and headed out the door. Smoker looked at Ace, but it seemed he was already moving on to his next task. He sighed again and joined the younger

man outside.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes Smoker stopped which caused Zoro to stop and look at him. "Are you two fighting or something?" he inquired. "W-WHAT?! What makes you

think I….he…huh?!" Zoro instantly over-reacted. "Calm down damn it! Geez, you guys make it so obvious. All I asked was whether you two had a fight! You're making it seem

like there's more going on between you two!" Smoker scolded him as he took out another cigar from his pocket. These idiots were really wearing him down. Zoro blushed and

looked away, "It's nothing. I just didn't want to be in there anymore." Smoker looked down at him and smirked. "Alright, alright. Heh, I guess I don't have to consider recruiting

you anymore." Zoro chuckled at this, "No way! I've heard about you marines. You guys are all about sharing your booze. I want ALL of the booze to myself." Smoker gave him

an incredulous look. Was booze his "raison d'etre" or something? He sighed louder than the last two times. Moments later, the two could hear someone yell for Smoker. "Captain

Smoker! Captain Smoker!" called out a young girl. Zoro looked at her short black hair, dark brown eyes…where had he seen those before? The girl ran to join them. "Captain

Smoker, we have orders from headquarters-" Smoker interrupted her, "Again?! Couldn't you tell them we were busy, Tashigi?!" Zoro stared at her. "Tashigi…" he said under his

breath. "Of course not! There's no way I would lie, captain!" Tashigi scolded him. She turned to look at Zoro and the two spent a few minutes looking at each other. It then all

became clear to Zoro. Tashigi was the spitting image of Kuina! His first love! (At least that's what he came to the conclusion of) Zoro's cheeks became flushed. "Like what you

see sergeant?" Smoker teased. Tashigi pushed her glasses closer to her face, "D-Don't be ridiculous, Captain! I was j-just…" Smoker looked at Zoro and noticed his condition.

"He's the famous Roronoa Zoro." Tashigi stopped babbling immediately and gave an amazed look. "She's a sword freak. You'll thank me later." Smoker leaned in to whisper in

Zoro's ear and walked away. "Ah! Captain, don't forget to go back to the ship!" Tashigi reminded him as he left. Zoro was confused. What did smoker mean by telling him that?

"Mr. Roronoa?" Tashigi looked at him while waiting for him to respond. "A-Ah, yeah?" Zoro tried to act natural. "What brings you here to this village?" she asked. Zoro wasn't

sure he wanted to answer. Thinking about it would mean he'd have to think about Ace and he just wasn't up for that at the moment. "Ah… you know, just stopping by before I

head out somewhere else," he answered. Tashigi noticed the hesitation in his answer, but pushed no further. "Is that so? Well, I've been wondering! Will you do me a favor?

I've wanted to ask this of you ever since I heard about you." Zoro blushed a little as he heard this. What did this girl want to ask him? Tashigi's gaze became serious and Zoro

felt his heart race. "Kuina would often look at me like that…" he thought. Tashigi dragged this on for a few more seconds and finally spoke. "I want you…" she began saying

with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her eyes showed hesitation which caused Zoro to go crazy. Was this…?! "I want you to fight me!" she finally exclaimed. Zoro thought he had

fallen flat on his ass as his hopes came crashing down. "What the hell?!" he yelled. This girl had him on his toes for this?! Zoro wanted to tell her off, but the excitement in her

eyes was apparent. She was serious and actually looking forward to this. Zoro sighed and scratched the back of his head. "You know…" he started saying. "Is it no good Mr.

Roronoa?" Tashigi asked with pleading eyes. Zoro couldn't help but blush once more. Geez this was becoming worse than when he was with Ace. "It's not that it's 'no good'… I

just can't fight you." Tashigi frowned. "What do you mean?! Is it because I'm a woman?!" she was appalled. She hated being looked down on by other men. Just because she

was clumsy at times, didn't mean she couldn't fight like the best of them! Zoro felt troubled. He didn't want to fight her because she was a "woman", but because she

resembled Kuina way too damn much! "It's not that… and anyway you look more like a girl…." (A girl that I used to be really close to…) "H-H-How dare you!" Tashigi shouted at

him as she slapped him across the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Zoro also shouted. The two of them were making a scene in the middle of the village. "You just

insulted me!" she responded. "How the hell did I insult you?! You look like a girl so I'm going to say you look like one!" Zoro was holding onto his throbbing cheek. "N-No!

You jerk! I'm already 21!" Tashigi looked childish as she yelled at him. Bystanders would admire her cute feisty outburst, especially the men. "Ehhh?! You're OLDER than me?!"

Zoro exclaimed. "What the hell are you using? Some fountain of youth or some-" Tashigi slapped him once more. "You idiot! Watch what you're saying!" Tashigi's pale skin had

turned beet red by now. Zoro rubbed his cheek, "OW! Would you stop hitting me?!" This was ridiculously similar to how he and Kuina would argue. It made his blood boil; it

gave him a rush. Tashigi realized that they were the center of everyone's attention and quickly grabbed Zoro's arm to pull him out of the crowd that surround them. "H-Hey!

Where are you taking me?!" Zoro would whine and complain as she dragged him away.

* * *

Ace had long since put down his tools. Although work helped him avoid looking at Zoro—as much as that pained him, it had become tedious now. He sighed as he turned

around to look at the seat which once had Zoro in it. How could he ignore him like that? He wanted to act like nothing was wrong, but things were serious now. There was a

real problem and Ace needed more time to think it through. How could he convince Zoro to give in to him? He thought he did during their first night together, but it seems like

Zoro is still latching on to something else. He couldn't be bothered by losing his virginity right? Besides, that's something girls fret over and Zoro was no girl, he confirmed it—

even though he was so damn cute. Ace slapped his face a little to stop himself from thinking about Zoro moaning while he was under him. Now was not the time. It was

unmistakable though, Zoro was holding on to something….wait, no, maybe someone! That couldn't be, he was a virgin after all! Zoro looked like he'd never interacted with

anyone besides casual confrontations before! Ace held on to his forehead. Brainstorming over this was becoming a pain. "Ahh…why do you have to tease me so…." he sighed.

"It's not like he's not interested…. Even though he said so, it obvious that he was lying…" Ace got up from his spot and decided to change his mood by doing something else.

He wished Zoro hadn't left; that he hadn't made him leave. He had so many questions to ask.

* * *

Loud breaths could be heard on a small field. Zoro's cheeks reddened as he panted. Tashigi was also in the same condition. They were completely exhausted from their

sparring. Well, it was more like Tashigi trying to attack Zoro while he evaded her advances. He managed to not get a single hit nor give any of them himself. This outraged

Tashigi to no end. "Why won't you take this seriously?!" she demanded as she made a final charge at him. "I am!" Zoro was too tired to dodge and instead decided that he'd

grab her and make her unable to attack any more. "L-Let go of me! Let go!" Tashigi tried to escape Zoro's arms, but couldn't. "I'm not letting go until you promise to stop

trying to fight me." Zoro said. He really was not interested in fighting her. He was only prepared to reunite with Kuina and fight with her again in the afterlife. Once Tashigi

assumed that Zoro was not going to release her she gave up. Or so Zoro thought. The moment he released her and sat down she threw another attack at him. Zoro didn't

bother moving this time. He just sat there. As Tashigi realized he was not going to avoid her she stopped. "Why…Why do all men do this to me?! I can be strong! Take me on

seriously!" Tashigi slumped to the ground on her knees. Zoro looked at her and sighed once more. How many times had he sighed today? "I do take you seriously," he

responded. "Then why won't you fight back?! Why did you avoid all my hits?!" Tashigi was starting to tear up. Zoro was surprised by this. He never remembered seeing Kuina

cry before…this was a face he had yet to see. Seeing Tashigi cry made him want to be gentler. "I told you I can't fight you." He said as he patted her head. Tashigi looked at

him, she was a little startled by his sudden gentleness. "Why?" she asked more calmly. Zoro wondered if he should tell her. He figured he didn't have to tell her the whole

story. "You just look like someone I knew," he finally confessed. Tashigi was confused. "Another girl?" Zoro nodded at her question. Tashigi felt a slight blush come to her face.

"Did you….did you like…her?" she was curious. If he liked this other girl who she looked like…then did he… "Yes." Zoro answered. Tashigi was so lost in her thoughts of Zoro's

confession and her own ideas of him that she wasn't sure what question he had answered. Her heart was racing and she didn't dare to look away from him. She hadn't realized

this before because of her bad vision, but looking at him this close, he was very handsome. "Well, I think we should end it here for today." Zoro said as he got up from the

ground and patted the dirt off his pants. "W-Wait!" Tashigi called after him as he walked away. Zoro just waved at her with the back of his hand as he kept heading in his

direction. Tashigi sat there while lost in thought. "He said 'for today'… does that mean I can see him again?" Her mind was completely overtaken by thoughts of the handsome

swordsman. Zoro on the other hand hoped he had handled the situation well enough. Little did he know that he added more problems to this story.

* * *

When Zoro finally reached Ace's home he was greeted by a fire user waiting to pounce on him. "Where were you?!" Ace hurried to him and held him tightly. Zoro was

embarrassed. "I…I had things to do." He responded. Ace released him and looked at him. He noticed Zoro was out of breath, sweating, and flushed-face. This was eerily similar

to how he would be when he was with him. Zoro couldn't have?! Zoro read the panic and anger from Ace's face. "Calm down… I just got lost on my way here, that's why I'm

so late." He started to walk further inside until he was pulled back by the arm by Ace. "No. Tell me…where were you today?! I doubt that you stayed with Smoker all day….

wait! Does Smoker have anything to do with this?!" Ace yelled at him. Zoro wondered how many times he was going to get yelled at and scolded in one day. "Have to do with

what? And no, I was with someone else." He was confused. Why was Ace so angry with him? Ace tightened his grip on Zoro's arm. "Who?" he asked while giving him a serious

look. "J-Just a girl… why are you so angry all the sudden?!" Zoro pulled his arm away. Ace felt his body heat up. Zoro was with a girl? A girl…did he do it? Was he actually not

interested, then? A million thoughts ran through his mind. "I leave you for one evening and come back to you acting completely weird!" Zoro complained as he tried to walk

away again, but Ace pinned him down at the entrance. "H-Hey! Get off me! I haven't even stepped foot in this house!" Zoro shouted from underneath him. Ace would not

listen. The thought of Zoro being with someone else was unacceptable. "Zoro….can't you see I love you! I love you!" Ace pushed Zoro down even more which caused Zoro to

hiss in pain. He felt desperate. How could he make Zoro understand? Zoro blushed despite the rough treatment. "You've already told me! What's wrong with you, get off me,

Ace!" Zoro thought he had lost his mind. Ace gripped Zoro's ass through his pants. Zoro gasped at this. "Zoro…don't do this to me, you're mine! I can't let you go to someone

else!" Zoro thought he was hearing things. Who was Ace even talking about? "What do you mean 'someone else'?! There's no one!" he yelled. "Then who's that girl?! Why won't

you tell me?!" Ace was furious. His hands heated up and Zoro felt it through the fabric of his pants. He tried to push him off, but the older man was much heavier and stronger

than him. "S-She's no one special!" Zoro blushed in embarrassment which cause Ace to go mad. "No one?! You sure about that, babe?! It seems like this 'no one' is making

someone turn red!" Ace was long gone now. He couldn't control himself anymore. Zoro not becoming his was not an option. Zoro didn't want to talk about Tashigi because

then he'd have to talk about Kuina and he just wasn't ready for that. Ace violently pulled down Zoro's pants to reveal his well-toned and firm ass. "H-Hey! I don't want to… I

don't want to fuck today! Not here!" Zoro yelled. "Really? But baby it looks like you already did it earlier with that girl! I guess once you got your fix with her you want me

now!" Ace yelled and began to viciously bite Zoro's ass. "A-Ahh! Quit it! And I didn't do it with her!" Ace was not convinced. "Then how come you came here all hot and

heavy?!" he continued his attack. Zoro felt pain and pleasure at the same time. Ace was ruthlessly leaving teeth marks and hickeys on his "cheeks". "A-Ace….stop it! I don't

want this!" Zoro clawed the floor beneath him. "You need to be punished, Zoro. How could you show that body of yours to another woman?! How could you let anyone else

hear your moans?!" Ace smacked Zoro's ass with his heated hands and left more marks. "Aaaah! Ace, STOP!" Zoro didn't know what to say to calm the other down. At this

rate this was going to turn into rape. Zoro felt his flesh becoming raw as Ace continued his assault. His cries echoed in the house. They were not the same cries of the last

two encounters. His heart was racing, but because of fear, not excitement. This was like the time he first arrived in the village—when he nearly got raped by that thief. Ace

was the one to save him now, but who would save him from Ace now? Ace flipped him over on his back and Zoro felt the cold floor on his burned and wounded skin. He

shivered at this. Ace then spread his legs and grabbed his member. "What's this? Not getting hard? You all drained out, babe?" Ace commented on Zoro's lack of erection. Zoro

glared at him, "Of course I wouldn't be turned on by this, bastard!" Zoro punched Ace, but was stopped. Ace had wrapped his wrist in some sort of fire shackles. "Wha-What is

this?!" Zoro yelled as he shook his wrists. His skin touched the fire for a second and was burned. "Careful, baby. I don't want to burn you too much." Ace said as he held Zoro's

arms up behind his head so it wouldn't burn anything else. He then proceeded to stroke him. Ace had turned his hand to fire as he did so. Although Zoro was terrified, he was

shocked when he realized he wasn't being burned. Instead he just felt heat radiating all over his member. "Do you like this trick? I have more, but you'll have to fully submit to

me in order for me to show you." Ace leaned in to Zoro's face. "Haven't I already let you fuck me twice?!" Zoro did not understand what Ace meant. "No Zoro. You haven't

even given me the time of day. I want you to fall in love with me. I've told you this before." Ace kissed Zoro roughly. He pulled back after a few seconds. "How many times do

I have to tell you? I only make love to you, Zoro." Zoro started to feel it in his groin. Although he wasn't into his abusive sex, he couldn't neglect the sensations it made his

body feel. Was this really considered "making love"? Even though Ace was not as gentle and caring as before. Zoro started to blame himself. He's the reason Ace is acting this

way. If he hadn't realized his lingering feelings for Kuina so late Ace would still be the old Ace that he first met. The Ace that he started liking now that he thought about it.

The thoughts brought tears to his eyes. He was causing Ace trouble. How could he. Ace looked at Zoro's tearful expression and stopped. "….Z-Zoro…" Ace was heartbroken.

What had he done?! How could he treat Zoro like this… just because he got a little upset! "Zoro, I'm-!" Ace was cut off by Zoro. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Ace" Zoro exclaimed

while crying. Ace thought his heart sank all the way down to his bowels. Seeing Zoro cry so much was too much. He was the one that deserved punishment. "I'm

sorry….sorry….sor-" Zoro pleaded over and over again. Ace leaned in and kissed in countless times. As each tear fell he planted soft kisses on Zoro's cheeks. He held him in his

arms for what seemed like hours. Zoro just wouldn't stop crying and Ace couldn't help, but hate himself by the second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~**  
**Thank you sooo much** for the reviews, follows, favorites! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3

* * *

"Aahh…OWWW!" Zoro exclaimed from the stinging pain as Ace applied some ointment to his burns and bruises. He was lying down on his bed with a towel covering his body—

except for where Ace was treating him. "Sorry, Zoro. Just bear with this for a little longer." Ace reassured him with a seemingly calm voice. Although he tried to appear normal,

he could never get over what he had done earlier. As he caressed Zoro's "cheeks" with the ointment his touches gradually became softer—it was as if Zoro was so fragile he

didn't want to hurt him again. He was glad Zoro was lying down on his stomach and couldn't turn to see him. How could he face him now? Zoro wasn't oblivious as to how Ace

was treating him now. He knew something was wrong. "Ace…I can barely feel you." Zoro said as he reached backwards with his arm to touch Ace's hands. Ace was so deep in

his thought that he was startled by Zoro's touch. "Ah..uhh..Zoro, I'm just trying to be gentle…" Ace replied as he was about to remove Zoro's hand. "No, you can add more

pressure," he said while pushing Ace's hands deeper onto his skin. "N-No! Zoro, it'll hurt that way…" Ace didn't want to hear any more agonizing cries from him. "Ace, I want

you to do it more earnestly!" Zoro's temper was flaring. Ace pulled Zoro's hand off of his, "I can't do that!" Zoro felt irritated by Ace's hesitance and turned his body over to

face him. "I told you it was fine!" he shouted. Ace put down the ointment container on the night stand and closed his eyes briefly as if he was trying to hold himself back.

Arguing with Zoro was not what he should be doing. "Zoro, try to understand. After what I just did…there's no way I can even think about causing you any kind of pain!" Ace's

voice wavered. "What happened earlier was a misunderstanding! It wasn't your fault!" Zoro insisted. "It wasn't my fault?! Look at your body, the evidence is there! I've scarred

you! You don't have to try to pretend I didn't! I'm no better than that thief!" Ace clenched his hands. He didn't mean to raise his voice all the sudden, but he was just so

frustrated at himself. Zoro didn't like this side of Ace. The older man he admired was acting like a coward—he couldn't even bare to touch him properly! "Don't give me that

crap! You're just acting weak! You're not like that thief! You were able to stop, weren't you?! And these scars are nothing new; I'm sure you've seen the giant one I have on

my chest!" Zoro yelled as he grabbed the container and threw it at a wall. The container smashed into pieces and made a loud crashing sound. They stared at each other as

the tension between them grew by the second. "Ace…don't put all of the blame on yourself. I was wrong, too." Zoro confessed in a softer tone. "What are you talking about?"

Ace did not understand what he meant. "…I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have accepted you so easily! Especially since my feelings for Kuina…it's my fault! I never realized my

feelings until it was too late and now I've hurt you! I've messed you up!" Zoro grabbed Ace's hands and held them tightly while looking at him earnestly. Ace felt his heart

throb; Zoro was causing so many emotions to overwhelm him. He now knew why Zoro had refused him that other time. Although he was upset, he couldn't blame him, Zoro

was too busy being a muscle head to even notice his own feelings. That still didn't explain why he was with that girl, though. "Zoro, who's the girl?" he asked sternly while

releasing one of his hands to raise Zoro's chin. "Look at me!" Ace ordered as Zoro looked away for a second. Zoro hesitated, but figured things would only escalate again if he

didn't explain. "Tashigi…she's Smoker's seargent…" Zoro finally confessed. Ace took a second to see if he could remember who she was. He did remember a girl come with

Smoker every once in a while. "This Tashigi…does she remind you of your old flame?" Zoro blushed at Ace's choice of words which made the situation even more ironic. "Y-

Yes…" he said after a few moments. Ace observed Zoro's expression for a little longer and finally gave out a sigh. "Now everything makes sense….I'm glad you've told me all

this," Ace said as he leaned in to kiss Zoro's forehead. "You're not angry? You don't hate me?" Zoro asked as he felt the heat from Ace's lips linger on his skin. Ace smiled,

"Quite the contrary, babe. I'm so relieved." Ace started to gently push Zoro down on the bed, but stopped when he noticed Zoro wince from pain. "Tsk, I guess I'll have to

refrain myself for a while," Ace said while sounding disappointed and responsible. Zoro noticed Ace's minor depression and decided to make it up to him. He flipped them over so

that he lied on top of him. "Z-Zoro?" Ace was taken by surprise by Zoro's new forwardness. "You're always the one to make me feel good, I should return the favor. Zoro didn't

know what he was saying. If anyone else heard this, they'd think they two of them were a couple, but Zoro has denied any such implications. Maybe he liked Ace more than

he thought he did? Zoro pushed all his thoughts away and concentrated on the task ahead—pleasuring Ace. "Z-Zoro, you don't have to do that, you're hurt, and you should

get some rest, and-!" Zoro ceased Ace's lips in his into a fervent kiss. " Stop worrying so much…" he said once he released them. Ace's face looked just as flushed as his. The

fire user decided to do as Zoro said and relax. Zoro began running his lips on his smooth, paler skin—making a soft sensation trail against his skin. Zoro slowly traveled lower.

He kissed Ace's abdominal muscles before moving any further. Ace felt shocks strike his growing bulge as he did so. Zoro got off of him and prepared to pull down the other's

pants. He took them by the seam and pulled them down while leaving the underwear. Ace held himself up on his elbows to watch him. "Aaah… Zoro.. you don't have to do

this…" he said as he looked at Zoro's eyes. "I want to do this, leave everything to me, Ace" Zoro said with ambitious eyes. Ace felt the sudden urge to grab him and kiss him

fiercely. Zoro just looked too good just now—especially since the things that came out of his mouth were things that Ace could only dream of hearing from him. Zoro looked at

the growing bulge that was in front of him and was amazed. He never really took the time to admire it before. He noticed little droplets of pre-cum leak out of the fabric. He

took Ace's member and held it straight with his hand as he lowered his head to plant his lips on the tip. Although the fabric reduced the sensation, Ace felt himself heat up

with the thought of Zoro's lips being so close to his erection. Zoro licked the leaking pre-cum and stroked Ace gently through the fabric. He looked up to see Ace breathing

heavily. "Ahhh…mnn…Zoro, touch me already…" Ace couldn't wait any longer. Zoro stroked him a few more times and listened to Ace's wishes. Ace's erection sprung out as he

pulled down his last article of clothing. Being this close to Ace's erection sent sensations down his own throbbing member. Zoro was eager as well, what did Ace taste like? He

wrapped his hand around Ace's erection and kissed the tip; this time earning a shiver from Ace. This reaction wasn't enough though; he wanted to see how Ace would become

when he was in total bliss. He proceeded to fully sheath it in his mouth. As he did so, Ace's breath hitched and he let out a sigh. "Damn, Zoro…are you sure you're not a fire

user, too? Your mouth is making me melt…mnn," Ace said as he grasped Zoro's head. Zoro hummed in response which sent vibrations coursing through Ace's body and pulled

out slowly. "I'll let you be the judge of that, 'Fire-Fist Ace," he challenged before filling up his mouth again. He let his tongue swirl around it a couple times and licked the shaft

—while never taking his eyes off of the other. Ace kept his eyes on Zoro, too. He wanted to engrave this moment in his mind and body. The sight of Zoro's pursed lips on his

erection was more thrilling than anything they had done before. Zoro picked up the pace and sucked Ace while keeping a steady rhythm. Ace couldn't believe this was the

same Zoro—the same virgin he had picked up a few days ago. He was way too good at this, was it because of his santoryuu-sword style? Ace wasn't the only one feeling it,

Zoro moaned every once in a while. Sucking Ace off was exciting him to no end; his erection couldn't stop dripping. He also loved the way it tasted; it was a slightly brackish,

but masculine taste which fueled his drive. "Z-Zoro…take it out…I'm going to...!" Ace was getting close to cumming all inside that hot mouth, but didn't want to force the other

to take it all in. To his surprise though, Zoro sucked even harder—squeezing him between those lips. He had no intention of backing out now. Within seconds, Ace released

inside of Zoro's mouth with a groan. Zoro was taken by surprise by how much the other let out, but did his best to swallow as much as he could. He couldn't help having some

of it leak out of his mouth though. Ace was turned on by the sight of Zoro swallowing his essence. Zoro's lips were redder and more plumped than usual—all that sucking made

his mouth a little sore. Zoro got up as he wiped the corners of his mouth to get rid of any leftovers. He couldn't hide his embarrassment. Even though he acted as if he was in

charge this time, in reality, things were far different. He tensed up as he realized Ace hadn't said anything, instead he just stared at him. Had he done something wrong? Was

he not supposed to swallow it? His meddling thoughts were stopped when Ace pulled him closer. "Come here," he ordered with desire in his eyes. He made Zoro sit in front of

him with his legs spread apart. Zoro tried to stop him from separating them, but Ace insisted. "Let me see…let me see all of you, Zoro." And with that, Ace regained control of

the situation. He loved seeing how quick Zoro was to revert back to his bashful side despite having proven himself just as perverted as he was. Zoro covered his dripping

erection with his hands and looked down to avoid looking into the others eyes. This proved to be quite difficult since they were so close. Ace pressed his thumbs on his nipples

and started twirling them around. At the same time, he applied some heat to his touches. Zoro thought he was getting used to his ability, but it seems that every touch is

more intense than the last. "Aaahhh! A-Ace…nnng!" Zoro cried out as he arched his back. Ace leaned closer and bit his neck tenderly. He made his way up to Zoro's lips and

bit on the bottom lip briefly. "I have to punish that naughty mouth of yours," he said as he continued his attack on Zoro's lips. Zoro couldn't take it anymore and held onto

Ace's broad shoulders for support. He gripped them tightly—enough to leave some marks, and moaned in Ace's mouth. The vibrations were carried out by their tongues; making

them both feel good. Zoro felt breathless and wanted to pull away, but Ace wouldn't let him. Every time he broke the kiss for a mere second, the other latched on to him more

than before. He was losing sense of what was going on; all he knew was that he had riled Ace up enough to prompt him to make him lose consciousness. When Ace finally let

him go he felt out of this world. He rested his forehead on the other's shoulder while he lowered his grip to the other's back. Zoro could feel the muscles on the back which he

admired so much. Ace had stopped toying with his nipples a long time ago, but Zoro still felt the lingering heat. He wasn't able to rest for too long as Ace started stroking him.

He was very sensitive since he had been holding himself back for a while for the sake of making Ace cum before him. "Aaahhh, ahhhh, Ace, ahh!" Zoro cried out. He felt so

good that he unconsciously bit the other's shoulder. Ace winced, but Zoro noticed his growing erection which was poking his. He took it upon himself to use his hand to stroke

him, too. "Mnn! Z-Zoro…!" Ace groaned in his ear. The two were in synch as they pumped each other. Soon enough, they both let out their final cries as they released their

last seed of the night. Zoro collapsed and held onto Ace's shoulders as he looked down and saw the mess they made. Their bodies were covered in each other's sticky fluids.

Ace was caressing his hips affectionately while enjoying the moment. Zoro blushed as he felt Ace's calloused hands on his hips. The new touch sent a pleasant sensation

inside of him. Despite this, he couldn't soak up their naked glory for too long. "H-Hey…it's drying up….this is getting uncomfortable…" Zoro was referring to their sticky

predicament. Ace couldn't believe Zoro was so dense! Hadn't he realized that they just had the most intense session yet? He also felt slightly uncomfortable, but damn, he

didn't want to ruin the mood. The only thing that stopped him from complaining was Zoro's sexy post sex look. "Yes, yes, let's get go take a shower," and with that Ace picked

him up so suddenly that Zoro had no choice, but to straddle him to hang on. "H-Hey! This is isn't like last time; I can walk perfectly fine today!" Zoro wined as he faced Ace.

Ace was captivated by Zoro's intense expression when he had first seen him in town, but loved seeing his face turn into a far less threatening pout. "Shhhh…" Ace then kissed

Zoro on the lips to capture those enthralling lips of his. "You're not allowed to resist. This is part of your punishment, Zoro." Zoro didn't quite understand the whole

"punishment" game, but the look in Ace's eyes convinced him that if he followed suit, he'd come to enjoy it. Zoro was beginning to love the way he felt when Ace's eyes were

only directed towards him. He didn't realize how lonely it felt to have been ignored earlier until now. He vowed to himself to never let that happen again. He'd become a great

man; the best swordsman in the world just to have those eyes only look at him. His dream seemed to only be to vindicate Kuina's life and dream, but not there was another

meaning attached. Was he falling in love with Ace? Zoro couldn't help but squeeze Ace a little tighter as he thought about this. The two were heading towards the shower to

clean themselves and call it a night.

* * *

The next morning, Ace woke up to find that he and Zoro fell asleep in his room. He could hear Zoro's faint breathing. He looked peaceful. He sat up and took some time to

think. Everything was so surreal; it all happened so fast. The two had met just a few days ago, engaged in sexual acts quite a few times, and already had their first "lovers'

quarrel". Was everything going so fast because Zoro didn't intend to stay indefinitely? Even though Ace hid his swords in hopes to distract him, he couldn't help, but think that

maybe this flame would soon burn out. He looked in the far corner at the broken pieces of glass from the container Zoro threw. He was about to get up when he felt a pair of

familiar eyes looking at him. "Ace?" Zoro looked perplexed. Although they had made up yesterday, Ace didn't look so happy. Was he not satisfied after all? Ace noticed Zoro's

lingering stare and knew the other was worried. He decided to stop worrying for now and not alarm him. "Ahh…good morning, darling," Ace leaned down and kissed his

forehead. "Have you repented for your misdeeds yet?" Ace teased with a cheeky grin. "Don't get so full of yourself; you weren't exactly heavenly, either. Last night, you

almost suffocated me…" Zoro sat up as well. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, you were so intoxicating last night." Ace said as he brought himself closer to him. Zoro was relieved

that Ace seemed to be back to his old self. Maybe he was just imagining things earlier? He did notice Ace's eyes linger to a corner of the room. It was then that he

remembered he had thrown Ace's ointment due to frustration and shattered it to pieces. "Ohhh… about the ointment…I'm so sorry, I was just so…" Zoro tried to explain. "Ahh,

yes. My very, very, very EXPENSIVE ointment sent all the way from the Grandline!" Ace exclaimed as he tried to look upset. He was lying of course; he bought that jar from

any old regular store. To his surprise though, Zoro completely fell for it. He looked so regretful as he hanged his head down in shame. Ace wanted to assure him that it was not

a big deal, but he still had a motive. "Now, now, don't look so down, Zoro. I'll forgive you if you come with me to buy another one." Ace had yet to go out with Zoro. He

wanted to do that at least before, but things sort of started off backwards. "That's it? You'll forgive me for breaking that really expensive jar if I just come with you to the

store?" Zoro was a little skeptical, but his face lit up instantly. Ace couldn't help but think Zoro was to naïve, but this one of Zoro's flaws worked to his advantage. "You heard

right. Now cheer up, you'll have to be in a great mood when we're outside, alright?" Ace smiled and got up. He went to pick up and throw away the pieces. Leaving Zoro

before he had any time to second-guess anything.

* * *

After taking a while to get ready, they were now out the door and heading to the market district. Ace offered to hold Zoro's hand to prevent him from getting lost, but Zoro

felt too embarrassed to comply. "Not during the day…" he insisted. Though Ace was shot down, he wasn't upset. Zoro's answer merely suggested that they could just about

anything as long as they weren't in plain sight. "Alright, babe; I forgot how modest you are," Ace teased. The two of them walking side-by-side made heads turn. Waves of

women and a few men couldn't help but be puzzled by this incredible sight: Fire Fist Ace was walking next to the Demon Bounty Hunter! What an odd couple. "H-Hey…they're

all staring at us." Zoro wasn't used to all this attention. Although he is infamous, he usually liked to avoid sticking around others for too long. He didn't want to be venerated

as a hero—he didn't care for those kinds of things. Ace noticed Zoro's edginess, "Don't mind it so much. I can't keep my eyes off of you, either," Ace grinned. Zoro couldn't

believe he was so comfortable in saying such things—here of all places! He coughed and changed the subject. "Anyway, how much longer until we get to the store?" He hoped

that no one had heard them before. "We're here. I'm surprised, you actually didn't wander off!" Ace exclaimed in front of the shop. "Shut up! I'm not THAT hopeless with

directions! Besides, don't say things like that! You'll make people think that I'm a-" "hopelessly lost swordsman?" Ace finished for him. "Don't call me that!" Zoro quickly covered

Ace's mouth. Ace looked at the rattled Zoro in front of him and gave him a playful stare. "Oh, but isn't that it? You just go around to various villages, don't you?" Ace said as

he removed Zoro's hands from his mouth. He was enjoying this. Zoro who was so focused on making sure the two of them walked at a safe distance, was now bringing them

significantly closer. If he really wanted to, he'd steal a kiss from those lips of his, but he didn't want to spoil what was going on now. "I'm just exploring, that's all…" Zoro tried

to defend himself. "It's not such a bad thing, besides it's because of your lack of direction that you were able to come here….to me," Ace said as he brushed past Zoro—

making sure that his skin would leave traces of lingering heat. Zoro gasped and quickly covered his mouth to muffle any sounds. After experiencing Ace's tricks so many times,

his body was almost conditioned to react lewdly once his temperature rose past the standard one. Ace already went inside the shop, leaving Zoro behind. "Ace…that

bastard…!" Zoro whispered while trying to calm down himself.

* * *

"Mr. Roronoa?!" called out a girl's familiar voice. It was Tashigi, followed by Smoker. "Excited, aren't we seargent?" Smoker huffed as he smoked his two cigars. "N-Not at all!

I'm just surprised to see him…" Tashigi blushed as she adjusted her glasses. Zoro felt a little nervous about this sudden meeting, but it's not like he could run away from them.

"Oh, h-hey…" he greeted them. "What brings you here, Roronoa? Don't tell me you're Ace's new errand boy!" asked Smoker. "No way! I'm just accompanying him on HIS

errands. He's inside the shop now." "Oh, why didn't you go in as well?" Smoker exhaled some smoke. Despite him asking this, he didn't seem that interested. "Mr. Roronoa, I'm

glad we meet again, I wanted to talk to you about something," Tashigi looked so content. "Huh? What do you have to talk to me about?" Zoro hoped that she wasn't going to

ask him to fight her again. "Zoro! Why didn't you come in…?" Ace walked out with a small shopping bag. "Oh, you really were out on errands, I never would have thought."

Smoker remarked. "Ah, well… I ran out of some ointment, so I had to go get some more." Ace held up his bag to show him. "You are injured, then?" Smoker never heard of Ace

ever getting hurt—he was usually the one inflicting the pain. "Ah…no, it's nothing..." Ace didn't want to explain what happened before. "Then, was it Mr. Roronoa who needed

it?" Smoker looked at Zoro and noticed that Zoro had something on his neck. Zoro realized where smoker was looking and quickly put his hand to cover the bite marks Ace had

left. "J-Just a few minor injuries from before…it's really nothing to worry about." Smoker gave them a look as if he had more to say, but let the matter go. "Anyway, what did

you want to talk to me about?" Zoro turned his attention towards Tashigi. Ace did as well. "So you must be Tashigi…" Ace was shocked by how plain she seemed to be. "Ahh

yes, we've met before, but I've never introduced myself before. How do you know my name?" Tashigi asked. "Zoro told me about you," Ace said as he moved closer to Zoro, as

if to make a claim. While Smoker noticed Ace's territorial move, Tashigi was too busy imagining the things Zoro could've said about her. "What if he likes me now?" she thought.

"Tashigi…Tashigi!" Smoker's calls snapped her back to reality. "Y-Yes!" she shouted as she saluted him instinctively. "You idiot, now is not the time for this, you're the one who

wanted to ask Roronoa out, right?" Smoker said as he hinted towards Zoro. Tashigi blushed while Ace glared at her. Zoro couldn't believe this, why the hell was this

happening? First she wants to fight me, now she wants to date me? "You don't actually mean…" Zoro was about to ask when Ace interrupted. "Do you like him?" Tashigi

remained silent for a bit while trying to make sense of everything, "Y-Yes…I know this is silly of me to ask after attacking you yesterday…" Ace looked at Zoro after she

mentioned she attacked him. Zoro simply avoided his eyes. "…but I would like to go out with you!" Zoro blushed at the sudden confession. Seeing Zoro react this way made

Ace's blood boil. He took this confession as a challenge, even though it seemed his opponent had no idea what she brought upon herself. Smoker sensed Ace's anger and was

slowly placing the pieces together. Could it be that he and Roronoa are…? "Alright." Tashigi's spirit rose as she heard the confirmation. Although she was happy she was

accepted, she was confused as to why Ace was the one to accept her invite for Zoro. Zoro looked at Ace with eyes wide open. "Wha-?!" He wanted to ask, but Ace

continued to talk. "He'll go out with you." Ace said as he looked at Zoro. "That's great! There's this party at our ship tonight, I wanted to ask you to be my date." Tashigi

smiled. "Wait a minute, I never agreed to-" "He'll be happy to go," Ace interrupted once again. Smoker decided to leave now that everything was settled, maybe he was just

imagining things. Ace had no problem with letting Zoro go. "Tashigi, I'm going ahead," he said as he left the scene. "I'll see you at our ship then! Good bye!" Tashigi parted

ways with the two as he ran after Smoker. "Captain, wait! You still have to go to…" her words trailed off. Zoro pushed Ace away from him, "What the hell was that?!" How

could Ace act so jealous last night and then push him onto someone else like it was nothing?! "Don't act like you weren't happy she asked you out! You like her, don't you?"

Ace asked coldly. "N-No! I told you I didn't!" Zoro was shocked and a little happy, but he still had no feelings for her. "Your face showed differently." Ace walked away as he

said this. "Where are you going?!" Zoro called after him. "Home. You're free to join me if you want." Zoro had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

When they arrived, Ace put down his bag on a table while Zoro sat down on a chair. He sighed in annoyance and glared at Ace. "What are you doing?" Ace asked as he turned

to face him. "Huh? What do you mean? I'm just sitting here…" Zoro hoped he wasn't about to be kicked out. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for that hot date with Tashigi?"

Ace was obviously being sarcastic, but Zoro couldn't take his attitude. "I'm not going! Since it upsets you so much, why should I go?!" Ace came and grabbed him by the arm

to pull him up. "You have to go, I told them you would." Zoro freed his arm, "No! Why don't you go, you're the one who actually accepted the offer!" Ace gave Zoro an intense

look. "I'm not the one who has unfinished business with that girl." He grabbed Zoro's arm again and this time started leading him to his room. "What are you talking about? I

have nothing to do with her! Let go of me!" Zoro yelled as he tried to free himself again, but Ace's tighten his hold on him. Ace brought him to his room and went to his closet.

"I'll find you something suitable to wear." Zoro waited for him to come back to yell at him about how he wasn't going to go, but was taken by surprise when Ace threw the

clothes at his face. "H-Hey! I told you I'm not going….!" Zoro's voice trailed off. "You actually own a shirt?" Zoro yanked off the clothes from his face and looked at Ace. "Yes,

now is that so surprising?" Ace went over to help him. "Well… I've never seen you wear one, so I thought…" Ace pulled Zoro's shirt off of him. "Just change into these, alright?"

Ace paused to admire Zoro. "Fine! Geez, I don't know why you're making me do this!" Zoro blushed as he felt Ace's eyes linger on him. "I told you, you have unfinished business

with her. You have to tell her properly." Zoro didn't understand what Ace was saying. "What do I tell her?" he asked. Ace sighed, "Your feelings, Zoro. Tell her how you

honestly feel. That way there will be no more understandings." Zoro had now changed into a fresh new outfit. "I've already told her about Kuina though…" "I don't mean your

feelings for Kuina. How do you really feel about Tashigi. You're not even sure, are you?" Zoro was taken by surprise by Ace's allegations. "I-I told you I don't like her…" Zoro

was at loss of words. He didn't think he liked her, but what if he really did? "Then, do you love me, Zoro?" Ace asked as he leaned in closer to him. Their lips where centimeters

away and Ace's eyes stared directly into his. Zoro couldn't answer him. He did remember feeling something in his heart that morning, but he wasn't sure it was love. All he

wanted was for the other to look at him. Was that love? After not receiving an answer Ace walked away. "C'mon, I'll take you to the dock." He felt empty. "Ace…" Zoro wanted

to say something, but he didn't know what. He just followed after him.

* * *

"Here we are." Ace announced as they stood in front of the ship. Zoro remembered being here when he was walking with Smoker. "Ace, I don't want to do this." Zoro held onto

his arm before he could walk away. "You have to, Zoro. I told you already." Ace pulled his arm away and turned so that Zoro could only see his back. Suddenly, Tashigi came

out on deck and saw them. "Mr. Roronoa!" she waved at him cheerfully. "Your lady is calling you, you should go." Ace left him alone. "She's not my lady!" Zoro yelled at him

before joining her. Why did he have to act this way?

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Roronoa?" Tashigi asked as they watched her crew sing and dance. "Ah, yes. You can call me Zoro." Zoro felt old when he was called by his

last name. He hadn't noticed before because he was too busy sulking over Ace, but Tashigi looked amazing tonight. She wore a pink dress which hugged her curves nicely and

showed off a little bit of her legs. "You look great." Zoro commented. Tashigi looked away to hide her blush. "Thank you….Zoro…" The night was going great. Zoro drank all the

alcohol he wanted plus he was in the company of Tashigi who would pour him drinks occasionally. He should be happy, but he couldn't get Ace out of his mind. No matter how

cute Tashigi was, she was no Ace. Despite this, Zoro couldn't bring himself to say he loved him. Why was that? "Zoro…you're awfully quiet. Is something bothering you?"

Tashigi made him put down his drink. "It's nothing, I'm just enjoying the scene." "Are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to come. It's just that after yesterday I

couldn't stop thinking about you…and what you said." Tashigi looked at him with affection. Zoro thought back to what he said. Perhaps he had said too much yesterday. He

probably gave her the wrong idea. "Have you been thinking about me since then?" Tashigi asked as she took him further away from everyone. "Well…yes," Zoro answered

honestly. He had thought about her, but probably not the way she thought about him. Tashigi's heart raced as she heard this. Zoro seemed to have some feelings for

her. Her feelings would be returned! The two were now out on deck while everyone else continued to party away in the ship's dining room. Tashigi brought him behind one of

the rooms where, no one would see or hear them. "Zoro…" She pulled Zoro into her chest. "…can you hear my heart?" Zoro might have been too drunk to have seen this

coming, but everything seemed to happen so quickly. How could he let this happen? How could he make Tashigi's heart beat so much for him? "Tashigi, we shouldn't do this…"

Zoro pulled away from her. "Am I no good after all?" Tashigi looked heart-broken. Zoro couldn't look at her when she had such an expression on her face. "It's not that. It's

just that there's someone else…" Zoro's mind drifted off to thoughts of Ace. "That girl from your past? Don't let your memories get in the way of what's happening now! I like

you, Zoro. I'd love for you to like me, too!" Tashigi brought herself closer to him. "It's not about that!" Zoro didn't want to hurt her. "Then what else could it be? I want to give

myself to you,please don't reject me…" Tashigi took his hands and put them on her waist. "…take me…" She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Despite all of this, Zoro

didn't feel anything. He felt Tashigi's feelings for him, but couldn't accept them. Although he was sure that her kiss had all the love she could offer, it felt cold compared to

Ace's touches—and that wasn't only because of his power. It was like when he was with Ace, his whole entire being was on fire. It was enough to bring to tears while they

were doing it. He felt guilty with Tashigi. Tashigi released his lips and realized that Zoro didn't seem moved by it at all. "Tashigi…I'm sorry, I don't like you as much as you like

me." Zoro said as he looked at her apologetically. Tashigi felt her heart sink. Even though she was sad, she now understood why this happened the way it did. "No…don't

apologize. It was my fault for letting your words get over my head. It's not like you were confessing to me, and here I am throwing myself at you. I'm sorry, Zoro." Tashigi

stepped away from him. "You love someone else, don't you?" she asked. Zoro thought back to all those times Ace had been gentle with him, how Ace had saved him, taken

care of him, and even how deeply he showed his love to him. His heart started to race as he thought of this. Just thinking about Ace made him this way. "What makes you

think it's love?" he wanted to know what made Tashigi ask him that. "It's all over your face, Zoro. This is the first time you've probably felt it, right? You have no idea how you

look right now." Tashigi smiled faintly. Zoro was shocked. He was finally…in love?! This was what it felt like? "I'm in love…" Zoro whispered to himself. He had the sudden urge

to go find Ace and tell him. He'd be so happy. Especially once he found out he was the one getting his love. But what about Tashigi? "Tashigi…how can I ever thank you? I'm

so sorry!" Zoro bowed down in front of her to show his sincerity. Tashigi bent down to look him in the eyes. "Don't bow down to me, Zoro. The small amount of affection you

feel towards me is enough." She said as she made him stand up straight again. "Just count me lucky for having a chance of kissing those handsome lips," she smiled. Zoro was

happy that she wasn't too depressed about this. He could now go see Ace with no regrets. "Thank you, Tashigi!" Zoro started to run off deck when he stopped to look back at

her. Even though Tashigi smiled, she still looked lonely. Zoro couldn't leave her like this. "Tashigi!" he called out to her. Tashigi was surprised. Why hadn't he left already? "You

can always come find me when you need a sparring partner!" Zoro gave her a big smile as he waved at her before leaving. Tashigi's eyes teared up. She couldn't say she still

didn't have feelings for him, but she was happy that Zoro hadn't ended their relationship. She would still be able to see him. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and returned

to the party. Smoker who had seen the entire seen from a far corner of the ship exhaled some smoke and smirked. A lot had happened the last few days. He decided to return

to the party as well.

* * *

Zoro ran around trying to find Ace's home. He must have done 3 laps around the entire village already. "Tch! Why is this happening?! Especially when I want to see him so

much!" Zoro groaned in agony. He then saw a familiar door. It was Ace's door! He burst the door open and slumped down to the floor to catch his breath. He was sweating

profusely and gave off an enthralling scent. Ace showed up, he looked wet. He must have just taken a shower. "Zoro?" Ace was shocked to see Zoro like this. Zoro looked up

and the moment he did, a bell rang in his head. "Ace!" Zoro threw himself at him and Ace was overwhelmed by the delicious scent Zoro gave off. "Zoro, get off, I'm soaked!"

Ace tried to pull him off, but Zoro wouldn't bulge. "But Ace…I love you!" Zoro kissed Ace without warning. The kiss was needy. Ace's heart raced. Zoro told him he loved him!

Was he dreaming? "I love you, Ace…" Zoro repeated. Ace saw something he'd never seen before in his eyes. Ace took Zoro to his room without hesitation. "Are you serious,

Zoro? What happened with Tashigi?" Ace still had to know. "She confessed to me, but all I could think about was you. I feel different when I'm with you… there can never be

anyone else…I really want you…" Zoro blushed. Zoro's words not only touched Ace's heart, they had another effect on his groin. "Zoro…" Ace pushed Zoro on his bed and got

on top of him. "Zoro, you have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that," Ace pressed his forehead to Zoro's and let his warmth overtake their bodies. Zoro was

now able to feel his love for him. It set him ablaze. Zoro started moaning before anything even happen. Ace's heat engulfed him—it was a pleasant feeling. "Ace…ahhh…make

love to me.." Zoro whispered. "Like always, Zoro." Ace kissed Zoro. Their lips pressed against each other's gently and slow, as if to savor the taste. Zoro's cries were muffled,

but Ace guess that he was close. "You're about to come just from kissing?" He licked Zoro's mouth to ask for more entrance. "I…aaahhh…I can't help it…ahhh! After running all

the way here I just got so hot…mnn!" Zoro opened his mouth more and Ace slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Ace gained the advantage

when he entwined his fingers with Zoro's. Ace kept their arms above Zoro's head on the bed and made him open up. His knee pressed against Zoro's erection. Zoro came

quickly, but his erection remained. "Ahhh….Mnnn! It's not enough…I want more of you, Ace!" Ace was more than happy to satisfy his partner. The tent building up in his pants

was becoming bothersome so he took them off. He was leaking a stream a pre-cum which dripped on Zoro's hardening member. He ran his hands on Zoro's body and caressed

the smooth muscles. The tiny droplets from his wet hair landed on Zoro's skin and made him shiver. The combination of hot and cold was exciting. Ace let his hands roam free

until he discovered Zoro's hard nipples. "They've become so swollen; I wonder if milk would come out?" He said as he teased them with his thumb. "Ahhh! There's n-no way m-

milk…ahh….would come out of there…!" Zoro's body tensed up and Ace admired the sight of those smooth muscles contracting. "Are you sure? I'll have to have a taste," Ace

bent down and licked around one of his perky buds. He left traces of simmering saliva and moved on to the other one. "Mmmnn!" Zoro's cries were so sweet. "Scream for me,

baby," Ace sucked on the nipple as he said this. Zoro ran his fingers through Ace's wet locks and kept the hairs from sticking to his face. "Mmmmhhmmm….aaaahhh…mnnnn!"

Zoro tightened his grip. "I told you…there won't be any m-milk-ahhh!" Zoro yelped as Ace bit down on his nipple. Ace decided he had enough of trying to get the nonexistent

milk in Zoro's chest to come out. "You're right. Your milk is stored elsewhere," Ace changed their position and kneeled in front of Zoro while he spread his legs open. Zoro

propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Ace. Ace's pale skin had gotten a slightly reddish blush. Ace was not as red as Zoro despite him having tan skin. Zoro's skin

was sensitive to his touches. Ace held Zoro's legs on either side of him and aligned his erection with his hole. Zoro felt his heart race with anticipation. Ace was this close to

entering him. Ace licked his lips and looked at Zoro's aroused face; a face that someone had when they only wanted dirty things to be done to them. Ace slowly pushed inside

and felt Zoro's overwhelming tightness and warmth. Zoro moaned as he felt full. Ace pushed further and further inside of him. After waiting for him to become

adjusted to this feeling, Ace started moving. He moved out completely and refilled him with a hard thrust. They soon picked up a steady rhythm and were nearing their release.

They filled the room with various moans and cries of each other's names. Ace started pumping Zoro's member as he thrust in. Even Ace felt the effect of Zoro's overwhelming

heat as he sped up his thrusts. "A-Ace! I….I'm gonna….ahhhhh!" Zoro cried as he came all over himself and Ace's hand. Ace groaned and kept moving until he came inside. He

collapsed on Zoro. They lied there while enjoying their euphoria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~**  
It's been a while! Please enjoy this **final** chapter;  
leave me some feedback/comments/anything :3

* * *

When Zoro woke up, he was greeted by Ace's smiling face. "Good morning, darling." Ace greeted him. Zoro pulled his face back a little from shock. "…You're already up…" Ace

chuckled, "Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing your sleeping face for the world….especially not after last night." Zoro blushed and tried to hide his face in the covers. "Don't talk

about that so early in the morning!"

"Right. I forget that you're not an early bird." Ace brought Zoro closer to him. Zoro was flustered. Ace wouldn't suggest that they do it now, right?! "What are you doing?"

Zoro put a hand on Ace's chest to keep him away as much as possible. "Oh? You don't know about this either? It's called 'cuddling'. Couples do it all the time. I thought you'd

like it," Ace held onto Zoro's hand while he wrapped his other arm around him.

"Well, I don't really know…"

"Hehh, women go crazy about these things, I guess you wouldn't." Ace laughed. "Of course not, I'm no woman," Zoro sighed. "I should get ready now. You can stay here for a

little while longer unless you want to join me in the shower," Ace teased. "…I'll wait for you to be done with your shower…" Zoro blushed. "Alright, babe! See you in a bit!" Ace

got out from under the covers and was heading out the door, but stopped briefly. "Oh, hey, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked while looking back at Zoro. Zoro was a

little startled by this question. "Anything's fine really. As long as it's edible." Ace took a moment to think. "Hmm, you really don't have any favorite foods?" Zoro sat up and

looked at him with a confused look. Why was Ace so interested in this? Is this something else couples do? "No. I don't care about what people give me to eat." Ace sighed,

"Well, we've got plenty of time to figure out what you REALLY like." Zoro was wondering what Ace meant when he said that. He wanted to ask, but Ace had already left.

* * *

Zoro knew that after his confession that things between them would change, but he didn't know what to expect. How did this love thing work between two completely

different people? After a while Zoro figured that Ace had already gotten ready and started making breakfast. It was his turn now. It didn't take him long to finish and head out

to where Ace was. When he walked in it seemed as if Ace was still putting the finishing touches on his dish. "Ah, can you give me a sec? The food's almost done cooking."

Zoro sat down at Ace's work table. He didn't have a kitchen table since he didn't really get any visitors—a simple table was good enough for him to eat and work at. Zoro

looked around the room again for his swords. He didn't even realize Ace had set his plate down.

"Here you go! I figured a simple omelet would be enough" Ace smiled and grabbed a chair to sit in front of him. "Hey, did you fix my swords yet?" Zoro was now focused on

Ace. His question confused Ace. Ace didn't quite think about what Zoro's confession meant or what it would lead to. He didn't think Zoro did either. "…Well, yeah. I finished

working on them a while ago actually." Ace answered carefully. He just got Zoro to be his; he didn't want to have to give him up just yet.

"Are you planning on leaving?" Ace's cheerful face turned solemn.

" I was never planning on staying. I had just happened to meet you and a lot happened…" Zoro knew this conversation would not end well.

"Didn't meeting make you want to stay, change your mind?" Ace was gradually heating up. Zoro could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Look…I want to be with you, but I can't stay here."

"You're just a bounty hunter! What is it that you want to do?!"

"I want to be the greatest swordsman. I didn't ask to be a bounty hunter. The title just kindda stuck after I beat up all of those pirates." Zoro remained calm, but Ace

misinterpreted it as him not showing that he cared. The situation had become difficult. Ace didn't want Zoro to go, but he couldn't be selfish and ask Zoro to throw his dream

away for him. "Can't you come with me, Ace?" Zoro gave him an apologetic and longing look. Ace sighed, "I can't…I have to keep my shop here. I understand that you have to

go, but…"

This is happening too soon.

Ace got up from his seat and avoided looking at Zoro.

"Ace-" Zoro called out to him.

"You finish eating. I'll go get your swords." Ace left the room without saying another word. Zoro just sat there and looked down at his cold omelet. Ace had put so much effort

into this morning and it was all in vain. Zoro had to leave and Ace had to stay, how could the love thing work now? These two just can't seem to get it right.

* * *

Despite having lost his appetite, Zoro ate his food and cleaned up after himself. He was on his way to go look for Ace when Ace had come back with his swords in his hands.

Ace stood at the door and sighed, "Here they are. I went to some trouble to find them you know." Ace showed a slight smile. "Did you lose them?" Zoro hesitated, but walked

over and took the swords one by one and hooked them to his belt. "Nah… I knew where they were. It's just that I really wanted to come back here and tell you I couldn't find

them, you know…" Ace moved closer to Zoro. Their eyes were locked to each other's. A wild mix of melancholy and nostalgia filled the air. "…just so you'd have to stay

longer." Although he looked dejected, Ace still had hope.

"Does this happen often?" Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Does what happen often?" Ace grabbed Zoro's outstretched arm gently as well as the other one and just held them down in place. He caressed the soft skin with his fingers—

as if he was comforting Zoro. He was too caught up in thinking that only he was troubled by this that he hadn't notice Zoro's obvious discomfort in this situation as well.

"Do couples deal with kind of thing all the time? So soon?" The look in Zoro's eyes said it all. He didn't want to leave Ace. He had shared his entire being with the man, how

could they separate so soon? Ace leaned in and rested his forehead on top of Zoro's. "This does happen…but you and me…..we're more of a special case." Their height

difference made it so that Ace was slightly looking down into Zoro's eyes. His face was heating up; there was a slight shade of pink which adorned his cheeks and outer

corners of his eyes. Ace let go of Zoro's hands and moved on to his hips. "Closer, I want you to be closer to me, Zoro." Ace pulled him into his body until their hips touched.

Feeling Ace's breath on his lips made Zoro's heart race.

"We can't do this now." There was a hitch in Zoro's voice as Ace rubbed his hips.

"Do what?" Ace had let his fingers slide under Zoro's haramaki to directly touch his skin. Zoro let out a moan. Was he still sore from last night? "I want to kiss you Zoro." Ace

made his was down to Zoro's lips. He sucked on his bottom lip insatiably. Zoro thought he was making too much noise in the morning. What if Ac had a customer? What if they

could hear them from outside? He pulled away only to be sucked back into the kiss.

"A-Ace…your shop…people will hear, mnn!"

"Forget about that, right now. You mean more to me than my shop."

"Ace…!"

"What if I never see you again? What if we can never be like this again?" Ace asked between passionate kisses. Ace was worried that Zoro's ambitions would lead him to go

venture out of the Grandline and into the New World. How would he see him then? By the time Zoro settles out there he might find someone else and…

"Ace, when I said I….I loved you….I didn't mean for it to be a 'good-bye'," Zoro now took his turn at planting soft kisses on Ace's cheeks. The kisses were so light that they

made Ace yearn for more physical contact.

"Even though we can't be together now, I can always come back, right?"

"You would come back, for me Zoro?"

"Don't even ask! If you'll wait for me, then I will come back."

The two were now looking at each other as their hips were joined. Ace felt the sincerity in Zoro's eyes.

"What if you go to the New World? You'll still come back here, in this shabby old village?"

"Yes. This place isn't some old shabby old village to me anymore. I would've never met you if I didn't come here." Zoro's cheeks became rosy as he smiled while thinking about

the time they shared.

"And if you meet someone else?" Ace was worried that Zoro could easily be swooned by any other person. "I only plan on allowing you to have exclusive rights to me and my

body. I'm not really the outgoing type, you know."

Moments of silence passed by as the two were finally feeling content with the situation. It would take at least 3 years until they would see each other again, but the promise

they just shared made the wait more of an interesting challenge. Their predicament became more like a battle with many rewards. The time they would spend apart would only

make their bond stronger when they reunited.

Ace sighed, "My mind will be overflowing with thoughts of you." He squeezed Zoro's hips a little tighter as he said this. Zoro nodded, "Mine, too. I'll not only become the

greatest swordsman, but a great man like you." Zoro confessed his admiration for Ace. He felt bashful, but it felt so right. He had to let the other know. Ace couldn't help but

think how charming Zoro was at that moment. He admired Zoro, too. Never had he ever met someone like him. Zoro gathered up his courage and this time kissed Ace's lips

with overflowing emotions. Ace was taken by surprise by him once again. He couldn't help but anticipate what else Zoro would do in the future. All he knew was that this show

of affection felt wholeheartedly—unlike anything else Zoro had ever shown him. There were no doubts or hesitation. Zoro was finally his.


End file.
